Roiquonmi Glaug Officers Pod
=Zentraedi Roiquonmi Glaug Officers Pod= RPG Stats by Ryan info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The Roiquonmi Glaug Officers Pod is the Mecha assigned to all Zentraedi Officers and Meltrandi. 280,000 cycles ago the Inspection Army destroyed the Roiquonmi Weapons Factory in an all out attack. No more Glaug's have been manufactured since the factory's destruction making it one of the rarest mecha's in existence. It can still be seen on the field of battle though piloted by an Officer leading Regult Battlepod's in to Battle. RPG STATS Vehicle Types: *'Roiquonmi Glaug': The standard Mecha for Zentran Officers and Meltran Forces. *'Power up Glaug': An add on Atmospheric Combat Booster for the Glaug giving it the ability to fly in an atmosphere. Class: Zentraedi Officers Battlepod Manufacturer: Roiquonmi Factory Satellite Crew: One pilot wearing Light Zentraedi Armour MDC BY LOCATION: Long Range Electron Beam Cannon 80 each Small Bore Anti-Personnel Cannons (2) 20 each Weapon Arms (2) 150 each (1) Sensor Eye 50 (2) Legs (2) 150 each (3) Engine thrusters (2) 70 each (4) Main Body 350 NOTES:=20 #Destroying the Sensor Eye will knock out the mecha's major sensor systems, including all of the optics systems (infrared, night vision, thermal). = Radar and communications will be unaffected. #Depleting the MDC of one or both of the Leg's will render the Mecha immobile in an atmosphere. #Destroying one thruster will reduce the flight speed of the Mecha in space by 50%. Destroying both thrusters will render the mecha immobile. #Depleting the MDC of the Main Body will destroy the Mecha, probably killing the pilot as well. SPEEDS: RUNNING: 300 mph LEAPING: 30 ft (9 m) high or 50 ft (15.2 m) long without thrusters. FLYING IN SPACE: 670 mph STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 16.55 m WIDTH: 11.4 m LENGTH: 12.66 m WEIGHT: 41,200 kg PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 50 POWER PLANT: 3.9 GGV class Esbeliben Thermonuclear Reactor WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'LONG' RANGE' ELECTRON BEAM CANNON:'PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Mecha/Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'RANGE:' 8000 feet (2400 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 2D10x10 M.D. (Per shot) #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Maximum of 2 shots per round #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'LARGE BORE IMPACT CANNON'S: (2)' #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Mecha #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D6x10 (Dual) #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the number of combined attacks of the pilot. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'SMALL BORE IMPACT CANNONS: (2) ' #*'Primary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #*'Secondary Purpose': Assault #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 (Dual) #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the number of combined attacks of the pilot. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'SMALL BORE ANTI-PERSONNEL LASER CANNONS: (2) '''The front mounted cannons are primarily for dealing with ground troops of Micronian scale, but can be used against other mecha if the other weapons are in-operative. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Personnel #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 3D6 M.D. (Per Cannon) #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Single or dual blasts (Dual blast counts as one attack.) Equal to pilots number of attacks. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'CLOSE COMBAT MISSILE LAUNCHER: For close combat purposes in addition to its other weapons the Glaug also has six short range missiles. Glaug pilots use these missiles sparingly, preferring to use their other weapons normally. #*'''PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Mecha #*'MISSILE TYPE:' Any short range missile #*'RANGE:' Varies with missile type #*'DAMAGE:' Varies with missile type #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 1,2,3 4 and 6 missiles #*'PAYLOAD:' 6 missiles #'HAND TO HAND COMBAT:' DAMAGE: #*Kick: 1D6 M.D. #*Punch: 1D6 M.D. #*Leap Kick: 2D6 M.D. #*Stomp: 1D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) ---- STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE GLAUG: *'COMBAT COMPUTER:' The Glaug is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. The forward viewscreen of the Glaug allows the computer to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 250 targets simultaneously. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m. A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation = detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of the Glaug by the enemy, the pilot can activate self-destruct system, which will cause the Mecha to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The pilot will automatically be killed if still aboard. ---- Glaug Armoured vehicle The Glaug has available to it the Armoured Vehicle, a booster attachment that permits the Glaug to fly like a Raulon-Ve Fighter. Although the armoured vehicle does not provide any additional weapons, it does give the ability of atmospheric and trans-atmospheric flight to the Glaug at supersonic speeds. The Glaug maneuvers its legs back so that they slide backward into the armoured vehicle and thus increasing the aero-dynamic shape of the joined craft. So as not to tax the reactor of the Glaug the booster has its own larger reactor which feeds the three large engines at the rear of the vehicle, and the slightly smaller engine underneath the vehicle. Vernier thrusters are dotted across the surface of the armoured vehicle, increasing the agility of the combined Glaug and armoured vehicle. In the event of the destruction or heavy damage of the armoured vehicle, it can be blown away, (like the VF-1 Armour) to leave the Glaug free to fight without it. SPEEDS: FLYING: Mach 5.1 (3,216mph) STATISTICAL DATA (GLAUG ATTACHED): LENGTH: 22 m POWER PLANT: 4.8 GGV class Esbeliben Thermonuclear Reactor MDC BY LOCATION: Main Engine thrusters (3) 95 each Ventral Engine thruster (1) 85 Main Body 300 BONUSES FOR ARMOURED VEHICLE *+1 to dodge (In addition to Glaug Combat Training bonuses) ---- COMBAT BONUSES GLAUG TRAINING: BASIC GLAUG COMBAT TRAINING *Training for Zentraedi Officers and Meltrans. *1 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. *+1 to strike *+1 to parry *+2 to dodge *+2 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED GLAUG COMBAT TRAINING *Training for Zentraedi Officers and Meltrans. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. *+3 to strike *+2 to parry *+4 to dodge *+3 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.